In the present PAL color television system the color subcarrier is 25 Hertz more than an integral multiple of the horizontal scanning frequency for the purpose of making dot crawl from the color subcarrier less objectionable. This requires more complex circuits for generating the horizontal sync and subcarrier. Whereas this can be done with analog circuitry, the problem becomes complex when the signals are to be generated by digital means.